Adventurous four
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: Following graduation, A fem Harry goes on an adventure with her three closest friends. (Not involving the war which ended when they were 15 not 2).
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy the story Here's the disclaimer: I own only the ideas you do not recognize.

HHH

Harry and Neville were considered weird. They had always been a little strange but they were considered exceptionally weird once they entered Hogwarts

The first thing strange about them was that they entered Hogwarts at 15 years old, there owl year. The reason for this was that their parents had made enemies. They had made so many enemies that it was not safe for them to be so open. After Harrys parent's death and Neville's parents being tortured into insanity around the fall of Voldemort which happened when they turned fifteen, they could finally go to Hogwarts. The problem was, they never quite fit in. It was strange for people to enter the school at fifteen not eleven.

The second strange thing was that they had very minimal contact with people their age. The truth was, they were the only friends each other ever had and so they formed a very strong bond together. They did not quite know how to relate to the rest of the world.

The third of many strange things was their intelligence. They knew something about everything. They were taught by the best aurors and unspeakables in history. They had spent most of their lives locked in a large house with an even larger library. Left to do their own things, which normally involved consuming the books.

They did manage to make a few friends, Luna Lovegood who was strange in her own right. Colin Creevy who was the creepy kid with a camera. The Weasley Twins who found themselves with a challenge.

They however found more enemies with people trying to bully them. They were not ones to take it laying down, but it was the way things were.

Their graduation was a long-awaited day. It was finally there. They took their diplomas and left. The year after, Colin and Luna disappeared with them.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy the story Here's the disclaimer: I own only the ideas you do not recognize.

HHH

"So what exactly is the plan," Colin asked curiously as Luna laid cuddling into his side. "I mean you said we had jobs when this was over." It was the night following their graduation and both the two younger teens were excited to no longer be trapped at Hogwarts.

Neville laughed handing them both a butterbeer. "Sort of...or a mix of jobs if you would like them."

"How about you use your words to explain," Luna said in a more normal voice, one without the mask she wore at Hogwarts. She was among friends here.

Harry took a seat beside her boyfriend, "Do you know how much one seed from an aferdevic plant goes for," Harry asked curiously.

"No clue but I am sure you will tell me," Colin said taking a gulp glad he was finally able to see his friends again, school had been so much worse once they were graduated.

Neville the herbology expert was the one to answer, "10 galleons for a small seed," Neville said shocking him since 10 galleons was a lot of money. "The bark of the tree, a two-inch by two-inch slab, fifty galleons."

Now Colin was very interesting, "So we are becoming Herbologists?"

"Already am one," Neville stated, "certified two weeks ago. But these plants take a very specific magic to grow...in the middle of vast rain forests."

"Which lots of unseen magical creatures very rarely photographed," Harry added. "There's what is considered a 'magical' rainforest. It has almost purely magical creatures. It has muggle creatures as well but no muggle can see it as it's on a magical hot spot."

Colin was slightly confused, "you're the geniuses, explain magical hotspots for me."

"Magical hotspots are surrounded with ambient magic. Hogwarts is built on one. The area wouldn't be on muggle maps and if muggles by some chance get there they won't see it. Its surrounded by an aura only wizards can see. I'm sure some muggles have been there, but muggle equipment would self-destruct and so theirs very minimal notice."

Colin got where this was leading, "So you want us to come with you both to get these plants."

"No, it's not only that," Harry stated. "We are...higherable consultants. Both of us have certificates in warding, cursebreaking, wardbreaking, herbology...among other things. We want to explore the world. Gringotts was willing to be a connection so if things need done or sort of jobs we are willing to consider consulting. Neville truthfully wants to document rare and unusual plant life. We are collecting things to pay for the trip and get enough to someday travel the entire world."

Colin and Luna grinned, "rainforest, could be dangerous," Colin stated.

Both Harry and Neville grinned, "that's guaranteed. We all may not make it out alive."

"So, when do we leave," Colin asked without hesitation as Luna grinned brightly.

Neville pulled out some papers, "we need to get these things first. We guessed that to get anywhere...we are thinking maybe six months in the forests. We will need to be prepared for six months in the forest."

"Maybe dad will publish some of the things we write about our adventure," Luna suggested excitedly.

Harry grinned, "Uncle Moony offered to as well, to speak to a publisher friend he knows for Neville. Neville wants to Document plants, but I've always wanted to travel the world and write about it. I know you were always interested in writing a new document on creatures. Colin...well you're interested primarily in photography but well."

"Oh, don't worry, I am all for it," Colin said since it was an amazing opportunity. "How would we bring all these things with us?"

The list was extensive, Magical tents, weapons since wands were one thing but they had no idea what they would meet. Clothing but also texts they needed. Harry grinned bringing out large backpacks. "Expansive charms. We got them mostly set. We've got four months easy of food but we also know what's edible in most cases so two months may be iffy but we thought four months would be good. Waters a big thing. Aguemente charms not the best water but we have most packed. And the books. Now it's just medicated potions in case something horrid happens. First aid kits and what you both need."

They nodded, "We can have that ready in a week, week sound good lu," Colin asked curiously.

She nodded quickly, "Yeah we can be ready to go in a week."

"We need to buy a stasis trunk for plants," Neville stated, "As well as the potions so we will spend the next week doing that."

"Will one trunk be enough, you can't overly expand it without damaging the plants."

Harry looked to Neville, "Will one be enough?"

"They are about 1,000 galleons a piece," he stated.

"Worth the money, buy three and we will fill them, triple what we spent," Harry said as they began making plans.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all enjoy the story Here's the disclaimer: I own only the ideas you do not recognize. Sorry the chapter is mostly preparing for the trip but I felt it was necessary to show just how prepared they were.

HHH

Neville and Harry went to the trunk store and looked around, they had found their trunk. "Can I help you," the store owner asked seeing them stop.

"Hopefully," Harry stated, "I'm double checking the trunk schematics. There's a stasis charm on the different chambers of this trunk and it is weightless and shrinks?"

This would be good commission if they bought one. She earned 10% of the trunk costs, "Yes it does, its perfect for storing large quantities of potions ingredients or food. The stasis is guaranteed affective and the trunk has a ten-year life. All for only 1,020 galleons."

Neville looked to Harry, "It would hold a lot and these are the best trunks. I've heard people swear by them."

"How small does it shrunk when activated," Harry asked as she demonstrated, and it became the size of a small box. "We will take...three right Nev or should we go with four."

"They are extremely large internally. It is six months though," he said unsure. "I have enough left in my trust to buy four and the tents."

"I have enough for the potions and medical supplies," she said agreeing. "We would like four of these trunks."

It took the worker a moment to come out of her shock, that was around four hundred galleons that she would make on commission. "If you will come with me, I can give you two now and have the other two within 48 hours."

Neville went to pay as harry waited. He bagged the two shrunken trunks he retrieved, and they went to the potion store. Harry found the set. A potions satchel. Neville went to get the shop worker. "I'd like four of these potions satchels and we have a list of potions we need."

He looked at them a bit weary since they looked extremely young. "Each potion satchel is 50 galleons."

"I am aware, we need 100 blood replenishers, 100 pain potions, 20 of each level, 100 pepper ups, 100 headache removers, 100 essence of dittany potions, 100 cleansing potions, 100 nutrient potions, 100 anti-venoms, again 20 of each level, 100 fever reducers, 100 poison antidotes, 100 Wound-Cleaning potions, 20 of each level, 100 doses of Murlap Essence, 100 calming potions, 100 deflating draughts, 30 containers of bruise balm, 20 wideye potions, 20 containers of burn creme, 20 anti-paralysis potions, 20 doses of Skele-Gro, 5 Mandrake Restorative Draught, 5 doses of Strength potion, and 5 doses of Wiggenweld Potion."

the store owner was gaping in shock. "You're not serious?"

"We are doing a job that will keep a group of four of us outside human contact for around six months," Neville explained. "A dangerous job where we are expecting numerous injuries. Now some injuries all it takes is a spell. Others well...broken bones and cuts are the minimal we are hoping for."

"We have probably have this much in storage," he said doing some calculations. "that will be 4,982 galleons."

Harry pulled out her gold key and he began gathering what they asked for and storing them both in the bags and in others. When they left, they purchased two tents which cost them another 200 galleons. They chose one of the more standard versions not needing the luxurious ones. Not when it was just them.

"We will need to make the potions next time," Neville said knowing that was a lot of money.

Harry agreed as they finished preparing.

"How are you going to tell Sirius and his kids," Neville asked since they left the next day. All they had left was for goodbyes.

Harry cringed. "I am not looking forward to it but its necessary I guess."

Neville nodded his head before leaning in and giving her a kiss. "I'll be saying goodbye to gran."

"Then we are free," Harry added. "Our adventure awaits. Did you ever think we would get there?"

"Anywhere but locked up in that house," Neville agreed. This was something they wanted their entire lives. So use to being isolated. Knowing only about what could be out there through books. They understood why it was necessary, but they grew up wanting adventure and something more. This was there chance. Finally, everything they dreamed of would be possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all enjoy the story Here's the disclaimer: I own only the ideas you do not recognize.

These will mostly be fairly short chapters. Its going to be different then most of my stories. Just…mini adventures or finds they make. I hope you enjoy it.

H June 1st H

They were surrounded by trees and plants as they walked towards the rain forest. The moment they landed, Colin began taking photos with a more advanced camera then he had had in school. Amazed at everything he saw. He could feel the magic in the air reminding them of the forbidden forest in which they were all regular visitors.

"Oy, slow up Col. Going to have enough film," Harry teased as they began walking in.

Colin chuckled, "I have 200 rolls of film, each roll can take 52 pictures," Colin stated seriously. "If I run out then I take too many pictures."

Neville stopped and looked at a plant. "Colin can you take a picture of this for me?"

Colin grabbed a second camera, "I have one camera for my photos and a second for you lot so that you can remember the order," he said to the looks.

"Wow, your beginning to sound puff like, always prepared instead of like a lion, never prepared and always moving on by the seat of their pants and hoping for the best," Harry stated amused as Colin carefully took a picture. "So what's the plant?"

"It's the aredecovera plant. They are hard to come by. The leaves...5 sickles a piece."

They helped him pick over 100 and he took a few notes before they continued on their way, slowly going deeper into the forest.

They decided to take a break after the first four hours of walking in and documenting the things they found. "Maybe I should have brought more film," Colin admitted causing them to laugh.

"It's okay, I brought another camera," Harry admitted shocking them. "For personal photos to keep. I've got about 25 films too so we have more for you."

"I knew it would be amazing, but this is absolutely brilliant," Neville said sitting down on the rock taking off his bag. "I mean...I've never seen anything like this before. Exactly what we always promised Harry."

that statement meant so much ore, so much of their childhood consisted of living at two houses, the only places they would go was back and forth. they used to tell stories and dream of travelling, seeing the world. Now they were doing it despite it likely being insane.

"Should we set up camp here," Colin asked looking around.

Harry however shook her head. "I want to go deeper in. If we make good grounds, we can set up a camp for a week or so and investigate the surrounding areas. That way I can properly ward the area."

Neville nodded grabbing his bag wanting to get a move on. "Lets go then."

The others followed his lead as they walked another four hours, this time not stopping until they found a place to camp. They put down their tents and Harry warded the area against dark creatures as well as animal repelling wards, so they would likely not enter. It was still dangerous but not as much so.

When the camp was made, they settled in to eat. Unable to believe they were really here. It had begun. There adventure was officially started and they couldn't wait to see where it led them.


	5. Chapter 5

H The next day H

Neville was picking plants, leaves, barks, seeds, flowers, everything that he knew was nearly impossible to get in greenhouses. Colin and Luna were just looking around for the fun of it. Harry however was scouting the area for threats.

She just happened to find one that was much larger than a highly venomous snake. She however thought that it was beyond brilliant. Aderen eggs. They were eggs larger than her head that would contain lizards. Lizards that were larger then horses when they were full grown with a very deadly set of teeth. It was a good hour from there camp.

She slipped back to the camp reaching it just as Luna and Colin returned. "I found Aderens," she said causing Neville to look up from his notes.

"As in the giant man-eating lizards," Neville demanded.

She grinned brightly, "Yes, there's a nest. The eggs are bigger then my head. I haven't seen the lizard, but the eggs are definitely there."

"I got my camera," Colin stated as Luna cheered grabbing her notebook.

Neville closed the trunk and put it inside the bags. "Alright, I am definitely coming," He said as they went towards the nest. Only now the mother was back and was laying on the eggs, fast asleep. "How jealous would Hagrid be right now," Neville whispered as Colin took pictures hoping the flash did not wake them.

"Beyond jealous," Harry said amazed. "It's bigger than a bloody horse."

"Wonder if there are any Advenderens," Neville whispered excited instead of horrified by the thought.

Harry grinned kissing him. "I hope so."

It seemed insane, Advenderens were easily five times bigger than an Aderens. They would barely make a snack for it but they would kill for the chance to see one in person. "Probably deeper into the forest," Luna suggested. "From what I've noticed, the creatures and plants get larger the closer we get to the core."

"Ohh this trip is going to be fun," Harry stated excitedly.

Neville pointed to some shells near the nest. "This mama already has some grown babies," he stated. "So, there are probably dozens more in here, somewhere."

"Want to see if there are any nearby nests," Harry asked as the others nodded and they went around the sleeping mother finding other nests. They hid behind eggs, in one nest there were newly hatched babies. Colin quickly took photos of them. Luna noted something as they found older babies.

"They start out nearly white but turn a deep dark green as they get older," she whispered seeing the newly hatched clutch.

Neville nudged Harry, "one pound of fresh shells...easily sold for 100 galleons."

She nodded grabbing a container from her backpack which she had with her. "You both stay here, be ready to run if she catches us."

They nodded and the two snuck in and filled the container with the fresh shells, getting well over 20 pounds of shells from the newly hatched nest. They sealed it and the moment they did so the container went into stasis.

Harry heard an almost growl and saw the mother looking their way. "Run," she hissed as they took off away from their camp. The other two following as they escaped the creature easily.

They laughed as they returned to the camp. "I got a picture of it chasing you," Colin said causing them to roar with laughter.

They packed up their things and made sure everything was ready as they headed back deeper into the forest. walking for two days before they sat up another temporary camp deciding that it would be the perfect spot to stay for more than just overnight. "Merlin it just gets better and better," Neville decided as he glanced around. "I mean, just when you think it cannot get more beautiful."

"It does," Harry finished for him. "I agree entirely."

They climbed into their tent since it was late, Harry just lying in his arms. "You know, I don't think that we will ever forget this will we?"

"Never," Harry agreed Cuddling up into his arms. "It's everything I have ever dreamed of."

"Getting chased by giant lizards, eaten alive by bugs...rained on like crazy," Neville listed. "Insane but I am loving every minute of it."

They were walking to another place to camp when they found exactly what they were looking for. Advenderens, the eggs in the nest were the size of large boulders, the lizards themselves were bigger then dragons.

Colin began snapping photos at the eggs as they approached.

Neville pointed out some shells and they collected them. The mother moved but they hid amongst the eggs and she never noticed them.

"If we are going to get deeper to where we can find that plant of Nevs, we will have to go over the eggs," Harry whispered worriedly. "This nest...it goes as far as the eye can see and it gets denser in the other direction."

"Neville climbed on top of one of the eggs quietly glancing around him. The eggs were relatively closely packed. The shells were thick so for the most part they supported their weight. He slid back down the side landing quietly. "We can defenetly not go between the eggs. Overs the only way."

"If mama Godzilla over there sees us, we are lizard food," Colin stated as they packed their bags carefully.

Harry bit her lip. "Move quickly and carefully."

The others nodded and they helped Luna up onto the top of the eggs, they jumped from egg to egg, keeping an eye on their surroundings. It was going good until there was a crack just as Neville jumped. He tried to jump again but the egg shell gave way landing him inside the ooey gooey mess within. He stood up gasping since he had gone inside it entirely. Harry did a quick look around to make sure no angry mother over heard.

"Hmmm, I wonder if lizard eggs taste like chicken," Luna said softly as they laughed though Neville scowled. He turned his head and saw the animal inside was alive and stunned luckily but apparently the egg had nearly been to term. Colin reached in giving him a pull, but he was stuck.

"Wait," Harry suggested Colin put his camera in his bag so he could get a more clear grip though he of course made sure to take a picture first, the second one had Neville flipping him off. Harry took off her bag and pulled out a rope. "On three," she suggested as they pulled and he managed to climb out."

Harry jumped back to her egg before grabbing her bag. When she looked up she saw a very angry mom. "Running...now probably a good idea," Neville stated seeing the same thing.

"You think," Colin said grabbing Lunas hand jumping. The Advenderens was close behind them as they got off of the eggs and ran through the forest. Luckily they found a large body of water and jumped in. They ducked down when she got near and no longer knowing where her pray was, she returned to her nest and they swam to the other side.

"Well, that was fun," Harry said ringing out her hair.

Neville chuckled finding it amusing now that he was no longer covered in goo. "Fun is a word for it," he offered.

"Good thing we made sure all our bags were water proof," Colin stated checking his cameras but they were fine.

They all sat down tiredly, "how badly is everyone hurt," Harry asked worriedly.

Lunas arm was bleeding slightly since she had scraped it on a tree. Harry grabbed a potions satchel and treated it before binding. "I'm fine," Neville said when she looked his way. "Really, nothing bad enough to be treated."

"Col," she asked worriedly.

"M'fine Harry," He promised. "So... should we make camp here."

Neville shook his head, "Away from the water. This is probably a lot of creatures drinking ground."

Luna got an excited look on her face, "Like that centenion," she said as a canine like creature came to the water's edge a good distance away. It had purple fur and red eyes. She gave Colin a look and he took a photo for her.

"Is that even in the book of monsters," Harry asked amazed.

Luna shook her head, "Most people don't think it exists, can we follow it?"

They all agreed and tracked the creature to its den. "we can camp a little way away so you can study it," Neville offered. She nodded excitedly as they left to set up camp about twenty minutes away from the water.


End file.
